Vendetta
by MookieRoo
Summary: "I hear the cold metal being squeezed in the back of my head and pray that is not the last thing I hear." Jade and Tori face a moment of life or death. Oneshot! - VERSIÓN EN ESPAÑOL TAMBIÉN BAJO MI PERFIL COMO "VENGANZA"


**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story.**

* * *

><p>I hear the cold metal being squeezed in the back of my head and pray that is not the last thing I hear. I can see my breath leaving my body, as a small cloud disperses into the cold night. Everything is blurry, dark and sinister; I smell the wet street penetrate my lungs as I breathe, I see the occasional flickering of the lights of this old abandoned pier, I hear the engine noise of the train in the distance, too much to ask for help. The place is completely deserted; it's just her, me and our imminent death.<p>

I separate my eyes from hers for a moment; I watch her carefully and feel her fear. I focus solely on rapid breathing departing from her dry lips; she can't control it. She stares at me trying to stay firm, without hesitation, holding the gun with her right arm fully stretched pointed at me.

I try to do the same but can't anymore, if I lower mine she dies. I can't.

"Enough" I say whispering, the tension of the situation stops me from speaking out to prevent a disaster.

"Just do it Jade," she repeats without losing focus.

"No"

"If you don't, neither of us will leave here alive," she says assured and immutable.

I hear the man behind me laugh, mocking us, probably knowing that it will be that way in the end, there is no way out of this, we're both dead.

"Just pull the trigger beautiful, is that simple, pull the trigger or she will," he says with his deep, husky voice.

"No" I repeat clenching my teeth, I'd never shoot Vega, ever.

"You have one minute to do it, one of you pull the trigger or we will shoot the two of you," says the strongest man pointing at Tori behind her, bringing the gun closer and pushing her head a couple of times before bursting out laughing.

I see the fear in her eyes, I can't, I simply can't.

I try to think quickly on a plan to get us out of this situation, if I turn my free arm and bend sideways I can take him by surprise and dodge while Tori turns and shoots the other guy, but no, this is not an action movie, if I move an inch the first thing I'll see will be the flash of the discharge of the gun pointing at Vega. I can't.

"Jade, please, just do it," she begs me again. We have little time.

"No Tori, stop asking me, I won't shoot you," I don't know why she insists, I never would, I can't hurt her anymore. Doesn't she understand that?

"Finish this once and for all," she demands with her broken voice.

"Why don't you do it then? Shoot, come on, do it!" I tell her frustrated, feeling a salty drop enter my mouth. "I'm not going to do it Tori, I'm not going to kill you."

"Jade, what do you care if I live or die, you and I are not even friends, you hate me. Do it!"

"Vega, don't be stupid, okay! I don't hate you, I could never hate you."

"Oh! That's sweet, do you two love each other?" Says the burly man behind me.

"Just let us go please, I can give you whatever you want," I say trying to save us again, but they already made it clear all the way here, they don't care about anything we can give them. This is a vendetta against Tori's dad, for imprisoning the leader of their cartel for life.

"Thirty-seconds sweetheart," the other man informs us with an angry tone, he is losing his patience.

"Jade, do it! Damn it just do it! You have nothing to do with this."

"Vega, shut up!" I raise my voice thirty-seconds is nothing, we will die and I never said to her that I love her, that I'm dying to kiss her lips, those dry lips that now beg me to kill her. "I can't do it. I can't let you die by my hands. I can't... No!"

"Jade, please, you can't die here. This is because of my father, I'm the one that has to pay," she says trying to justify me, giving me an excuse to feel no remorse, so I can live after what she is asking me to do.

"Twenty-second princesses, decide or both of you die."

God, it's not enough. It's not. I don't want to die, I don't want that the last thing that I said to my mom was how I can't wait to get out of that house and never return; I won't be able to show my father that I can make him proud though he doesn't believe in me or my talent; I will never see the unbearable Eduard the dog again or take him out in the mornings before school or bathe on Sundays, although he always left me soaked, it's what I enjoy doing the most. I won't see my friends; I won't be able to apologize to Cat for treating her badly for so long, she was the only one who understood me; or to remind Andre that I always appreciated him as a friend; shred Rex once and for all, giving Robbie an opportunity to grow and become the man Cat needs by her side; I won't see Beck anymore, I never gave him an explanation of why I broke up with him or told him I was sorry and that I respect him for having endured my tantrums for so long; but mostly I don't want to lose Tori, I don't want to lose what we never had, which has crossed my mind a million times.

Our relationship would have been perfect, because she and I would've found a balance together, how sweet her lips and how irresistible kissing her would've been; to pick her up every day in the morning to take her to breakfast and see her smile as she devours her bagel while she takes my hand over the table, gently stroking my fingers, I would've answered with a seducing gesture, giving her a wink; I would've presumed all around, taking her by the hand to each class in order to steal a kiss every time I had to say goodbye; I would've kidnapped her every Saturday to explore the city, we would've traveled to New York in the summer to see Broadway plays and visit the Statue of Liberty, taking typical tourists photos of us for Facebook and be everyone's envy; Fridays we would've gone to a club full of people who wanted to dance with her, but she would've only danced with me and then I would've taken her to eat a hotdog to pass the fatigue of the night; I would've taken her to the concerts of her favorite bands even though I would've died of shame with some of them, to simply take revenge torturing her with my music while we talk on our goodnight call. I miss the success we would've had together, and all the dreams we would've made true, because with someone like her by your side how can you not fight for all of it. Fuck! I miss the amazing couple we would've been and the beautiful children we would've had, some with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and a tan skin; with thin, soft, brown hair that moves with the wind as they run into my arms, others with my blue eyes and skin as white as snow, plunging their faces into her neck while she snuggles them to sleep. I see what my life could've been in less than five-seconds, but those are five-seconds I've lost, fifteen for my life to be over. It's not enough.

"Tori" I say desperate, I can't contain my tears, she tries not to break in front of me, but I see her just as distressed.

"Ten-seconds, do it now!"

"Jade, do it please, live, for me. I don't want you to die today. I can't let you die. Understand, I love you!" She finally confesses what I had suspected for months, she felt something more than a friendship for me.

That led me to analyze what I was feeling, that's the reason I went to pick her up at her house tonight, to speak, to tell her that I don't know what I feel exactly, that I'm confused, but I like her, that I'm falling in love with her, and even though I wasn't planning to tell her today, I already am, I love her. It was on the way to the park that these guys forced us into their truck.

"Jade, do it please!" She repeats her brittle voice.

"NO!" I begin to cry inconsolably, five-seconds, it wasn't supposed to be this way. "Tori... I love you too."

"Ha, ha, ha, I knew it. These two are in love, I actually feel grief but your time is up," says the guy behind Tori, nodding to his accomplice to kill us both right then.

Everything turns slow, the movements of the fingers on the triggers of the two men's guns begin to recede, it's our end, it's all over, if there is an afterlife I only hope I can find her, to be able to...

"Toriiiiiiiiii... Dooooooon't!"

I see her pick up her arm slowly placing the barrel of the gun under her chin. When I finally react to what she was doing I throw my gun to the floor and run to her side forgetting the man who is behind me.

It's too late, her hand was faster than both men and my two legs, I catch her on the floor, her lifeless body in my arms.

"What the fuck did you do!" I shout crying as I see bloody, I don't want to see her that way, but I can't detach my sight. The bullet was expelled behind her neck, her face suffered no impact but I feel her blood soaking my legs while I snuggle her in my arms.

"Tori, no... love…" I whisper, my tears hitting her face "Kill meeeee!" I beg loudly, seeing that they are putting their arms away and lifting the one that I had in my hand from the floor.

"Not beautiful, she chose, she gave you her life, we already have what we wanted," he turned and both men got in the van in which they brought us here. "I'll give you a piece of advice, you have a whole life ahead of you, forget this and live, because if you don't, she would've sacrificed herself for nothing."

"Damn bastards, fuck you, you'll regret being born, I'll find you and tear you apart," I shout while they drive away leaving us there in that cold, dark place where I am left alone with my repentance.

The gently caress her face as she sing a song wishing to wake up, this must be a nightmare, this has to stop. I lie next to Tori on the wet sidewalk and hold her, I need dawn to come and be awake to pick her up and take her to breakfast, watch her smile and start over... see her alive again and tell her I love and hear the same from their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Tan tan. Oneshot people, I hope you liked it and if not… well. Leave me a little review to send me to hell or whatever you want : P Bye!**


End file.
